Tiny Flower's Treasure
by Mamzu Cruncithus
Summary: Hanazuki founds an old key possesed by a powerful presence, who is its owner? Where will it lead? Why does it cause so much trouble? Read more and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The day was beautiful and Hanazuki was ready to be useful in that day, accomplish some objetives, solve some hempka troubles and have fun in the process. She felt like she was totally able of doing anything, even the most difficult and complicated tasks, she felt like she could confront every danger, every enemy of goodness and happyness. Even... even the _Dark One_ , well, she was smug and brave, nevertheless...  
Hanazuki was walking across the infinite treasure-fields, crossing the landscape among the unlimited trees made of sweets when she suddendly hear a tremendous warcry.  
Oh no! It couldn't be.  
She was really ready to meet the gargantuesque and enormous forces of the evil minions that the _Dark One_ commanded.  
Hanazuki was frozen by the fear, she stare back where she had walked and looked the Devil into his eyes... and suddenly, nothing happened.

It couldn't be, couldn't it?  
-Oh jeez, Yellow! You made me worry... What is it now?  
Yellow ignored her and it just keep playing with his broken toy, a rusty and matte key.  
-Hey Yellow, stop, what's that?  
Hanazuki was intrigued by the atmosphere that the key emitted, the dark glow that the key projected dazzle her.  
Was she the only one that could percive that? Yellow seemed like he didn't know why Hanazuki stared at the gloomy key like that, was there something wrong?  
Was there something wrong WITH HER?  
No, that was a superpower, that was a mightly ability, she could feel that.  
She almost... she almost could perceive its true power!? That was spooky and scary!  
That key was hiding something schechty, she was sure.  
The sourface of the key tickled her eyes, it was weird, she can almost felt all of its power only by staring at it.  
Was it one of the _Dark One_ creations? Who knows?! There was only a way to be sure about it, there was only a way to truly crear the out. Out brave Hanazuki grabed the key, robbing it from Yellow.  
-Uh?- Yellow was not irritated, nor angry, it was confused.  
Something changed. The atmosphere polluted by a corrosive combination of four galls, four temperaments. She suddenly felt a confusing mix of emotions.

Suddenly she tumbled down the hole in a very narrow shape, direct to the most absolute darkness she had seen in his short life She felt stupid, she felt dull. She was done. She can no longer communicate with others. Was it over?  
-Of course not, sweet Hanazuki.- Said a God-like voice.  
-W-Who is it?- She was stuttering. She was afraid, very very afraid. Our little flower wanted to take shelter in her cocoon.  
-When music is a weapon, every voice matters, and you know that's true young Hanazuki.  
-Mom? D-dad?  
-You know Hanazuki, someday you'll be separated from Yellow, serotonin and dopamine levels tend to lower with age in moonflowers, you are still young though, and you'll never understand aging, you were created to be ignorant afterall. But worry not, you are big, you are big as a mountain Hanazuki, there is something powerful, very powerful, within you, believe me Hanazuki, someday you'll know, someday my words will turn to be true.  
-P-please don't hurt me, I'm just a simple moonflower. I don't know what you want from me, I'm not Little Dreamer.  
-I'm not your superior, I am your minion. Your own personal treasure, someone to posess, someone to obsess with. Don't you want power Hanazuki? Don't you want to destroy the Dark forces who harass and destroy this land, don't you even want to become them, to substitute them? Of course you want, that's why you were created, that's why you were concibed, and that's why I am here too.  
-W-what is happening?  
-It's funny, very soon you'll know the answer to that question Hanazuki...  
Oh she will, she will.  
-Trust me Hanazuki, I know your true nature.  
Fortunately for moonflowers she doesn't.


	2. Chapter 2

She passed out for a while.  
Yellow was worried, "what happened to her?"  
That little fella was so worried that it even ran to call Sleepy Unicorn as fast as a Shooting Star traveling through the land of the darkness, fighting evilness with its light.  
Sleepy Unicorn tried to woke her up but he soon give up and cuddle with her, he fell asleep too.  
Yellow didn't know what to do, it didn't seem like something serious but he was worried resembling Lime. After meditating a lot of time Yellow finally decided to go and search help.  
The shy Pink Hemka appeared, it was observing nearby, he approached and tried to hug both Sleepy Unicorn and Hanazuki at the same time with its long ears, he aproached them even more sharing with them its warm.  
Yellow tried to rush things too much, it jump around attending to wake them up.  
Finally Hanazuki came from the Land of Dreams at the same time she stretched her short and rounded arms, but she just wake up to find herself sorrounded by the bodies of Sleepy Unicorn and Pink taking them off and tidying the buds on her hair.  
She touched her tired eyes with tardiness, very slowly. She suddenly felt tired, like her strenghts had been drained, but she was ready to the action nevertheless, and she openly talked about that:  
-Hey, hey, everybody, wake up.- She stopped looking at them and suddenly shaw that the key was no longer there and the visions of that gentle woman had dissapeared once and for all.  
-Huh?- They exclaimed.  
-Just what happened...- Hanazuki asked?  
-It seems like you were hallucinating dear.- Said very slowly and clearly Sleepy Unicorn.- That's my fear.  
Hanazuki tried to stand still, rising her body weakly from the cold and muddy floor, under the treasure tree where she fell to find herself relatively sick.  
Her head moved slowly giving her the impression that she was still dreaming, and by a moment she thought that she was still dreaming afterall.  
-Wow.- She rolled back on herself. She tried to not shit her dress, figurately.  
She was being inducted another hallucination and as her eyes rolled to be closed a new world full of experiences oppend in front of her.  
Remember your other lifes? All those hopes and dreams? All those treasures? All those things you hopped to be? Now you are here, pathetic.- She said, that was depressing.- The Treasure Trees saving you from the darkness of the deep space, they are the power of life that fuel your infinite reincarnations, without them all is over.  
The creature smilled. She pressented herself as a beatiful and smug female form, but in Hanazuki's dream-like hallucinations that being was constantly changing shape, apperance and nature being similar more to a beast than to But resistence is useless, soon or later everything will inevitably succumb towards the forces of darkness.  
The visions... were terrible, they were traumatic. Destroyed lands full of broken dreams, full of crushed hopes, that was too much for a little moonflower.  
"But that was the least terrible that was to come" Hanazuki feared saying to herself while she was still hallucinating in her feverish and opiumlike nightmares.  
That was... terrifying, just the thought of it, and that was just the begineening, probably the worst thing about it... 


End file.
